There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structures of the molecules can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics of the molecules. These variations and the ongoing need to discover and use the new chemicals in the development of new fragrances allow perfumers to apply new compounds in creating new fragrances.